dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Bionicle VIII: The Final Battle
Lumi Pictures|distributor = El TV Kadsre Films Miramax Films (Europe)|rating(s) = M (El Kadsre) PG-13 (United States)|release_date = June 1, 1988|running_time = 234 minutes (3 hours, 54 minutes)|country = Vlokozu Union|language = English|budget = $175 million ($383 million in 2016 dollars)|box_office = $1,000,002,345 ($2,190,864,002 in 2016 dollars)}} Bionicle VIII: The Final Battle ''(also known as ''Bionicle 8 and Bionicle Ignition 3: Battle for Power in Europe) is a 1988 Vlokuzuian science-fiction action tokusatsu superhero film. It is the fourteenth Technic Heroes installment and the eighth Bionicle installment. Bionicle VIII ''is listed on the ''Guinness World Records ''for both the most expensive movie and the longest Vlokozuian cinematic film to be released in theaters, peaking at 3 hours and 54 minutes. Plot In 1987, The Brotherhood of Makuta sent a team to cause chaos in Glonisla, turning its residents into Shadow Matoran. However, around the same time when Matoro sacrificed himself, the huge ray of light occurred, blinding the Makuta. One year later, the Makuta decided to attack Glonisla again, but the Toa Nuva were teleported in the middle of the battle, complete with new adaptive armor which they received after completing several tasks in preparation for Mata Nui's reawakening and to finally complete their destiny. Finding members of the Brotherhood of Makuta sent by Teridax battling a group of Matoran warriors, the heroes - equipped with the ability to fly thanks to new "adaptive" armor and weapons - split into two teams: Kopaka, Lewa and Pohatu remain in Glonisla to protect the Glonislan locals and free Darren Lange with help from Aquila, Em and Fred, while Tahu, Gali, and Onua descend south to the Eirabourne forest to retrieve the Kanohi Ignika previously worn by Matoro to heal the Great Spirit. Kopaka's team receive support from three Av-Matoran (Matoran of Light) and a manifestation of the Mask of Life calling itself "Toa Ignika" while fighting a band of bat-like Makuta and their Shadow Matoran servants. Tahu's team, unaware that the Ignika is aiding the battle above, are threatened by three more Makuta, mutated by the waters of the swamp. Meanwhile, Kouji is recruited by Brutaka to the Federation of Fear, which consists of Roodaka, Takadox, Carapar, Vezon, Spiriah and later Lariska. They first arrive at Zakaz, where they're attacked by Zyglak and then Tren Krom island, where Carapar is killed and Takadox abandons their team and finally headed to Aritax to free Makuta Miserix. Both groups reunite outside the Codrex, a giant metal sphere that sits at the swamp's center, after retrieving six keystones to open it. Inside, the Toa discover powerful battle vehicles among ancient technology as well as the origins to their lives before arriving on El Kadsre City. The heroes use the vehicles in a final all-out battle against the Brotherhood and receive help from a half-light drained Takanuva who also manages to turn the Shadow Matoran back to their former states. Later, the Toa Ignika sacrifices itself to awaken Mata Nui, causing an energy storm that the Toa and Av-Matoran narrowly escape. The Makuta, however, realizing that Teridax had, in fact, sent them to their deaths, are obliterated by the storm. Thanks to the Ignika's actions, the physical form of Mata Nui rises from beneath the Pacific Ocean for the first time in 1,000 years, destroying the the islands in the Paicifc Ocean lying on him in the process. The Toa Nuva and Takanuva arrive back in El Kadsre City to join the celebrations of Mata Nui's reawakening with the people and Turaga in the Grand El Kadsre Stadium. But in the midst of the festivity, Teridax's laughter echoes throughout the city. The Makuta, thought to be long since dead, reveals that he has taken over Mata Nui's body - the giant robotic humanoid vessel that houses the entire Matoran Universe - before Mata Nui's spirit could return. As his reign of terror begins, Teridax seals his victory by placing Mata Nui's spirit inside the Mask of Life and ejecting it into outer-space, sending the former Great Spirit on a journey into the unknown. Eventually, Aquila Hadaway runs on the stadium ground to meet up with Tahu with Kouji going after her, who reveals a secret to him that she has not told anyone. She transforms into her cat form, Aqua, and admits that when she was a child, Icarax cursed her to be a shapeshifter with a main cat form after her childhood pet cat damaged an artifact from his childhood. Aqua tells Tahu to believe in himself, which gives him the confidence to get the other Toa Nuva to help stop Teridax. Cast * Hideki Hamasaki as Jiro Fujioka/Tahu * Jonacus Reinder as Adam Jullen/Kopaka * Yasi Tanaka as Hana Fujioka/Gali * Sylvester Jalen as Andrea Hashimoto/Lewa * Hank Jeroem as Mick Kendal/Pohatu * Dean Norman as Jarrod Baxter/Onua * Freddie Derricks as Makuta Antroz * Gary Stewart as Makuta Chirox * Eustace Merrill as Makuta Krika * Larrie Mathews as Makuta Bitil * Sheenagh Levitt as Makuta Gorast * Curtis Tirrell as Kirop * Gyles Mynatt as Gavla * Stéphane Archambault as Photok * Coty Hodges as Radiak * Langdon Fisher as Solek * Brock Baker as Tanma ** Brock also has an uncredited role as a spectator at the Grand El Kadsre Stadium * Andy Wilson as Jamie Howard/Takanuva * Ryouichi Andrews as Kouji Nishimura * Harve Bachchan as Brutaka * Glen Whinery as Makuta Spiriah * Terrence Nash as Carapar * Yoko Mizushima as Roodaka * Kenta Hisakawa as Takadox, Vezon * Manuela Șerban as Lariska * Goro Yukimura as Toa Ignika * David Gale as Makuta Icarax * Hiraku Kimura as Makuta Mutran * Shouhei Fujita as The Shadowed One * Antanico Matsushita as Akita Maximino/Jaller * Sandra Ozlins as Danny Ripley/Hahli * Phillip Stringer as Leo Terrell/Kongu * Zlata Lugnov as Irwin Davey/Hewkii * Talon Winter as Wilson Harshal/Nuparu * Taro Yamada as Fred Tamashi * Kruku Makusa as Em Yoshimura * Yuki Hayashi as Susimo Maximiro * Missy Jones as Keisha B. Kendal * Halcyoneren LaFerrara as Aquila Hadaway/Aqua ** Kate-Mary Perim as Young Aquila Hadaway * August Andreasen as Darren Lange * as Erika Fujioka * Norm Linville as Can of Diced Tomatoes, Branson Ward (alternate dimension) * Kornel Sasha as Vit Zeneka (alternate dimension) * as a man in the Glonisla shopping mall * Naoki Takenaka as Sachiko Kato * Carmen Xiao as a girl in the Glonisla shopping mall (uncredited) Production The film had the budget of $175 million and it was the most expensive Vlokozuian film of 1988 and adjusted for inflation, the one of the most expensive movies ever made. The idea of Aquila being a shapeshifter was created by Gim to make the film more suitable to the furry community. El TV Kadsre was acquired by MCA during production of the film. The first half of the film was made with Toei while the second half of the film was made with Universal Studios, although Universal was uncredited in the film. The film was originally going to have Dirk Brant aka. Akimu, the Toa of Shadows as the main antagonist of the film, but was removed after Dani Wolters couldn't came to the agreement to the producers regarding his salary, although he was interested in reprising his role when he was asked to reprise his role. Filming The movie was filmed from April 3 to September 29, 1987. Filming took place in El Kadsre City, Glonisla, Eirabourne, Abeta, Kuka, Tugaganda, and the Vloksville quarry. Release The film was released on VHS in the United States thrice: first by MCA Home Video in 1988 and 1995, again by CBS/FOX Video in 1989. Lionsgate re-released the film on DVD and Blu-Ray in the United States under it's revival of the Vestron Video label in 2018. The release also comes in a double feature version with ''Aqua: Feline Shifter. An El Kadsreian DVD release contained within a birthday card was issued by El TV Kadsre Home Entertainment and PartyPlannerz in 2015. Reception The film swept the 1988 VAC Awards, including two of the actors, Brock Baker and , being nominated for and winning the Best Supporting Actor award respectively, and Naoki Takenaka winning the Best Young Artist award in a tie with Corbin Berger's performance in Justice For All: Part II. Brock arrived with Kenny Cameron and Pasi at the award ceremony, held at the Stuartsville Fairgrounds, in the El Kadsreian Firestorm monster truck. Accolades Reception The movie has received with mixed to positive reviews from critics. Category:1988 Category:1988 films Category:Films Category:Fictional films Category:El Kadsre Category:El Kadsreian films Category:Technic Heroes Category:El TV Kadsre Films Category:El TV Kadsre Category:Bionicle Category:Vlokozu Union Category:Science-fiction films Category:Tokusatsu films Category:Films with Acura sound Category:Andy Wilson Category:Pasi Peure Category:Sung Gim Category:Gary Stewart Category:Hank Jeroem Category:Brock Baker Category:Taro Yamada Category:Takima Susima Category:1980s Category:1980s films